Misfortune Rising
Misfortune Rising is the fourth episode of the sixth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as the fifty-eighth overall in the series. Official Description The ninja are on a collision course; to find the map to stop Nadakhan, they must first find him. Plot The Ninja split up and search for the Sky Pirates through looking for their whereabouts, but do not find any traces of them. Jay and Nya infiltrate the police, while Kai and Zane find the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 in a vehicle impound, but are chased off by the owner. Elsewhere, Lloyd and Cole check Gypsy's Beach, the last known location of the Sky Pirates, but didn't find them nor any trace of them. Meanwhile, the Sky Pirates are traveling in the skies on Misfortune's Keep, which has been converted into an aerial VTOL. Nadakhan and Flintlocke begin making plans to trap the Ninjas' souls in the Sword of Souls, so that the Sky Pirates are powerful enough to conquer Ninjago, and Nadakhan teleports away. Flintlocke then accidentally steers the ship into a mountaintop. Elsewhere, Jay and Nya finish their infiltration and have lunch, where they speak to each other and Nya reveals that she knows about Jay's feelings which she tried to ignore but eventually couldn't. Nadakhan spies on the two from a distance and appears to Jay after he walks away from Nya to clean off his shirt. Nadakhan grants Jay a wish, where Jay wishes to not have been born in a junkyard, and that he could be wealthy so that he can give Nya anything that she wants. The mailman rides up to Jay in a bicycle and informs Jay that his father passed away, and that he inherited his wealth. Jay quickly rushes to the Junkyard in a fit of panic, where he believes his adoptive father, Ed has died, but Ed turns out to be alive and reveals to Jay that he was an adopted child and Edna hands Jay the key and address to his father's home. Jay travels to his father's home, where he finds out that his father was Cliff Gordon, who played his favorite TV character, Fritz Donnegan. He reads a book in Cliff's home about how to attract girls, and is greeted by Nadakhan, who attempts to manipulate Jay into being trapped in the Sword of Souls, but fails, and Jay quickly wishes that he wasn't alone with Nadakhan. Suddenly, Nya appears at the door, and tells Jay that she found him by asking his parents. The two then go back to meet up with the Ninja. Meanwhile, Nadakhan returns to his crew, who's ship struck the top of a mountaintop, but safely managed to land on it. Flintlocke greets Nadakhan, and offers the idea of attacking Ninjago City to distract the Ninja, so that they can be trapped. Nadakhan agrees, and they begin setting their plan into motion. At a fighting club, the Ninja discuss about finding Nadakhan, where they are interrupted by a news report that shows that the Sky Pirates have attacked Ninjago City. The Ninja quickly rush out to save the city, and temporarily work alongside the reluctant police chief, and battle the Sky Pirates. Kai is suddenly ambushed by Nadakhan, and is teleported to a beach, where he manipulates Kai into wishing to "go back," causing him to be teleported to Ninjago City, but decades back from the present. Kai sees a young version of his father carrying weapons, who falls and asks Kai for assistance in picking up the weapons. Frustrated by Nadakhan's word-twisting, Kai refuses to meddle with the past and in desperation makes another wish, where he is teleported into a reality where all of the girls are "crazy for him", and runs away from them, boarding himself up inside of a building. However, the girls break in and proceed to drag him off, and Kai is manipulated by Nadakhan to wish "for it all to go away", and is successfully trapped inside of the Sword of Souls. In Ninjago City, the Ninja are fighting the Sky Pirates, and Cole jumps onto Misfortune's Keep and grabs the lantern that contains the map to Tiger Widow Island, but is ambushed by Flintlocke, who fires his gun at Cole in an attempt to kill him, but the bullet travels right through Cole, since he is a ghost, and ricochets into the Realm Crystal, accidentally shattering it to pieces. Cole then runs from Flintlocke with the lantern, along with Jay. Nadakhan returns to Flintlocke and his crew, and reveals that he has acquired Kai's soul, and the Pirates fly away from the city on their ship. The Ninja meet up and examine the map, but realize that Kai is not with them, where they suddenly hear a loud crashing noise. Meanwhile, the owner of the impound hears his dog barking, and walks out from his shack only to see an enormous crater, where a large piece of Ninjago formerly was, revealing that Nadakhan successfully rose most of Ninjago up into the sky, turning Ninjago into a chain of floating islands. Locations Visited *Ninjago City *Ninjago City Police Station *Repo Yard *Gypsy Cove *Ed & Edna's Scrap 'N' Junk *Cliff Gordon's Estate *Yang Tavern *Cannon Beach *Skies of Ninjago Cast *Business Woman - Jillian Michaels *Clancee - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dogshank - Nicole Oliver *Doubloon - Vincent Tong *Ed - Colin Murdock *Edna - Jillian Michaels *Flintlocke - Paul Dobson *Fritz Donnegan Replica - Paul Dobson *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kai and Nya's Father - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Monkey Wretch - Ian James Corlett *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *News Reporter - Michael Adamthwaite *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Postman - Michael Adamthwaite *Repo Man - Ian James Corlett *Simon - Vincent Tong *Tommy - Scott McNeil *Zane - Brent Miller Notes *In this episode, Zane throws Golden Shurikens with an aura of ice. It's possible that Zane has demonstrated the power to summon Elemental Weapons. *The events of "Pirates Vs. Ninja" are referenced. It's also revealed that all office buildings destroyed in said episode were finally repaired in this episode. Gallery MoS58Blockade.png MoS58BlueGoldShurikens.png MoS58Book.png MoS58Brownie.png MoS58Capitan.png MoS58Chained.png MoS58Chapter1.png MoS58Clancee.png MoS58ComishGun.png MoS58Cyren.png MoS58DetectiveJay.png MoS58Dilara.png MoS58DoughnutRoom.png MoS58Dragons.png MoS58EmptyMap.png MoS58FirstEncounter.png MoS58Fritz2.png MoS58FritzMirror.png MoS58HQPolice.png MoS58IceShruikens.png MoS58JayDown.png MoS58JayShrine.png MoS58KaiCapture.png MoS58KaiInside.png MoS58KeepStuck.png MoS58Key.png MoS58LivingRoom.png MoS58Lloyd.png MoS58MK1.png MoS58MK2.png MoS58Mountain.png MoS58NadaConfront.png MoS58News.png MoS58NoBoy.png MoS58Nya.png MoS58Oldtime.png MoS58Parents.png MoS58Plot.png MoS58PoliceStation.png MoS58Postman.png MoS58ProtectPeople.png MoS58RantingKhan.png MoS58RayGunJay.png MoS58RedBlade.png MoS58RepoGuy.png MoS58SecretTalk.png MoS58Smug.png MoS58Spinjitzu.png MoS58Surprise.png MoS58Tavern.png MoS58Trapped.png MoS58UndercoverNya.png MoS58Wow.png MoS58WuCru.png MoS58YoungCity.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Skybound episodes